Let Your Guard Down
by Junjun249
Summary: So you're found by a yautja who was looking for you. You don't even know why he was here in the first place let along looking for a mere human.. right? Sorry but summaries suck, it's hard to cram in a story into a few sentences!
1. Chapter 1

So to completely stick in an OC here, I'll describe to you what you look like… You are slightly tan, and you have deep, plum-colored hair that just ends below your waist. Your eyes are gold/yellow that gradually get redder towards the pupil. You are curvy, yet you have some good muscle. You have a small "x" shaped scar on the back of your neck. You are in your last year of high school, and are about to graduate. You're extremely smart, and you have always had a knack to click when you're content/happy (I do that X3 Does anyone else?). You have always been tall and agile, but you don't work out at all. Your senses and strength have always been better than anyone's you knew. And your name is Bellona (meaning "warlike" or "to fight" in Roman). Your friends call you Lona. (Okay enough now, don't wanna get too Mary Sue—ahh, too late).

::Just a description of your friends and others:: Alli- shoulder length, wavy light brown hair, hazel eyes, very tan, average build, sporty, smart…. Ericka- tall, but still shorter than you, short, black hair, bright blue eyes, thin, pale, very smart…. Emilie- very short, a little chubby, red hair down to her waist, green/gray eyes, slight tan, smart, sporty…. Adoptive mom- average height, thin, dirty blond hair, brown eyes, tan, very smart.… Josh- infatuated with you, jock, jerk, show off, short brown hair, light brown eyes, tan, muscular, sporty, tall.

You heard your cell go off and you picked up in excitement. "Hello?" You heard a small group of girls giggling on the other end and then a loud yell. "Oh! Lona! Come on, we're already at the mall! Get your butt over here!" You smiled and hung up, not even saying bye. Yelling a quick "Okay mom, I'm going to the mall, I love you bye," you raced out of your room, only to stop shortly. You felt a strange presence behind you. Slowly turning around, you looked back and saw a huge figure, almost like it was camouflaged, because you could still see the part of your room. You froze and just stared. Neither of you moved an inch. It was dead silent except for two sets of breathing.

You knew you weren't alone. You started to move ever so slowly towards the hidden form. A barely audible click came from the direction of the figure. Your breath hitched and your lips pursed. You took a few more steps closer till you could feel heat coming off of the figure. "No… There can't be anything here," you whispered. In a moment of panic, you shut your eyes for a few seconds. "Not here." You opened you eyes slowly, and reached out in front of you. Nothing. You sighed with relief and hurried out of the house.

You pulled into a space and got out. Your friends waved and you ran over. "Oh my god! You _just_ missed Josh! He was looking for you!" Your jaw dropped. "No freakin' way." Your friends squealed. Alli poked you repeatedly. "Ohhh Lona, he so likes you!" You grimaced. "He's such a jerk though. And he always shows off. And he's stupid, and-" Ericka started to poke you along with Alli. "Ohhh but he's so hott!" You snorted. "Not to me…" All your friends looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "When are you gunna find a guy you like Lona?!" You laughed and shook you head. "I don't think there's any guy who will satisfy my needs…" Your friends laughed and nodded. You grinned and opened the door for them. "So, are we just gunna stand outside- or go in?" Your friends rushed in and you followed.

You and your friends went from store to store trying on things and buying them. You decided you wanted to wear one of the shirts you bought. The lady pointed to the dressing rooms.

You entered one of the large dressing rooms and took off your shirt. You caught something in the mirror and you stopped moving. 'No way…' You stared at the mirror hard and saw a small movement. 'Not possible…' You whipped around and looked up. You stumbled backwards and gasped. It was the same figure that was in your bedroom. "Y.. you! Wh- what are you doing following me..?" You managed to get out. A few clicks were heard, and then a small purring noise. The shape came closer and closer until you could hear it's breathing. You jumped as you felt a hand on your shoulder. Your heart beat faster and you started to sweat. 'Just… stay calm. It's not hurting you…'

All of a sudden you heard blips and beeps, and the figure was finally visible. "Oh… my… god…" Your mouth hung open as you saw a broad, powerful-looking figure, clad in armor, fishnets, and a few skulls, standing not even five inches from you. "I found you ooman…" The creature sounded a little rusty in its English, and it was a bit guttural. You took in the sight. "Whoa…" You looked at the deadlocks, then at the skulls and armor. You studied the mask the most. You reached up and traced the jaw line lightly. The creature emitted a small growl and you jerked away. The creature gripped your shoulder tighter and you were starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Well, what are you gunna do now?" More clicks were heard and then a sigh. "Ooman, I'm taking you with me." You were in shock. "WHA—" A massive hand landed on your mouth. You bit down on its hand and it growled with frustration. "Ki'cte," it hissed threateningly. You bared your teeth and hissed back. You were lifted up off the ground and were brought face-to-face with the creature. "Respect me useless ooman." A small smirk formed on your face. "How can I respect you, if you don't even show me your face?" Everything was silent.

An irritated sigh escaped the creature as it started to undo its mask. It lifted up a hand and pulled off the mask slowly. Your gaped at the sight. "Are you happy now Lou-dte Kalei?" You nodded slowly. "Fascinating…" You couldn't help but touch a small mark on its forehead. "Don't touch that. You aren't worthy enough." You glared into its gold eyes. "I think I am."

A knock was at the dressing room door and you both looked at it. "Lona! What's taking so long?!" It was Alli. You tried to sound natural. "Sorry, I was having some trouble with the clothes— I'll be right out!" You turned to look at the creature. It stayed quiet. "Lona, just hurry up, we gotta get to other stores ya know!" With that Alli walked away.

"Okay," you said calmly. "What and who are you?" The creature raised a brow. "You do not remember…? I am a yautja. My name is Yeyinde. In your language it means 'brave one'." You nodded slightly. "May I call you 'Brave' for short..?" A low growl was your only response. "Alright then, take me where you need to." Brave looked at you somewhat surprised. "You are not going to fight to stay?" You frowned. "Well, I would think if you came to Earth to find someone, you were in desperate need." Brave snorted and clicked a few times. "Well… Not exactly. We just needed to find you." You frowned more. "Give me the rest of the day." Brave nodded slightly. "I will allow your request, but I will follow you everywhere, just in case." He put you down gently and you now took the time to take in everything. "Well.. Fancy that. A male taller than me." You smirked and looked at him from head to toe.

You blushed a little when you finally realized how… attractive he was. "Oh wow." You coughed with slight embarrassment as you looked past his abdomen. Brave let out a small, amused noise. You went bright red. "Wh-what is so funny?!" He raised a brow and looked down at you. "I.. I was just impressed with your prize— I mean trophy! I mean— Uh… Uh… Armor..." Brave rolled his eyes and started pressing some buttons on his wrist communicator. He was then camouflaged. "Okay, so… I have to finish shopping, and then I'm going home. Try to stay out of trouble." You heard him huff and you exited the dressing room.

After all the shopping, and saying long goodbyes to your friends, you got into your car and drove off to a few of your other friend's houses. The last person's house you pulled up to was Josh's. "I might as well say bye to him…" Brave had been sitting in the backseat and followed you in. "Josh, hey Josh? The door was open so I decided to come in…" A small noise was heard in the kitchen. You went over and saw Josh washing something in the sink. He turned and looked back at you with a smile. "Oh Bellona, nice of you to come by! Here, have a seat." You sat down and started to give a fake reason why you came. "Yeah, I just stopped by to tell you that I'm gunna be leaving for a while. I'm taking a trip by myself." Josh stopped cleaning and stared at you. "So…?" It was getting awkward as he came over to you and stood right behind you. "Oh, well I just wanted to let you know! I mean, it wouldn't be nice if I just up and went without telling any—" Josh had stuffed a wet, soapy rag into your mouth and he grabbed your wrists and held a knife to your throat. "Now that's so sweet of you. I think while you're here, I'll show you the house!" He ordered you to start moving to his room.

You were thrown onto the bed and handcuffed to the posts of the bed. He also tied you to the posts with rope. He took out the rag and you bared your teeth. "What the hell Josh! What's your problem?" he just grinned madly. "Oh you do not know how long I've waited for this Bellona." He was about to slice through your shirt when you saw blood flow from his mouth. He looked at you and you saw the life leaving his eyes. "Jeesus Christ! Brave! What the hell is going on?" Brave appeared on the side of Josh with his wrist blades sticking into his chest. "He was going to hurt you. There was no honor in what he was going to do." You panicked and felt adrenaline being pumped into your body. You pulled on your wrists and ankles and broke from the handcuffs and rope. You jumped off the bed and grabbed Brave. "You.. you.. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!" You shrieked. Brave ignored you and retracted the blades and let Josh's body fall on the bed. You pulled back and punched Brave in the stomach and you hit him hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Jun; I'M BACK BABYYY! :D Well, hello there reader! Have fun reading my fanfic! I LOVE YEW. XD

Brave; So strange…

Jun; Yes, but it's what makes me loveable! :3 So yeah, Alien and Predator don't belong to me (sadly) but Lona does, so no takey! (And dammit, there should be a big list of names for Predators to pick from, or at least get a good idea of how to make up one…

---------------

He stumbled backwards a little bit. You growled and hit him again. He was still in slight shock, and took that hit too. He regained himself and caught your hand, as you were about to hit him again. "Stop this ooman. You are being ridiculous," he barked. You started to cry and you tried to kick him, but he caught your foot and threw you onto to the floor. You got back up and jumped at him. He let you attack him because it didn't hurt too badly. You gripped his neck, and ripped off his mask. Now, Brave was in some trouble. He didn't have enough time to react and you managed to land a perfect hit right in the middle of his face. Now, it was you who was in trouble. He roared, gripped you firmly, and threw you into the wall, forcing you go through it. You yelped and sprang back up on your feet.

You got plaster dust in your eyes so your vision was not going to do you any good. You coughed and felt dust going into your lungs. "Not good," you choked out. Brave roared again, this time, it was louder. You crouched down and crawled under him. He grabbed your ankle and flung you up to the ceiling. You hit it and Brave threw you into another wall. "Quit it," you managed to get out before you were thrown into the opposite wall. Brave let go and roared once more before turning around. "Ow.. Ouch.. Damn, that hurt…" You coughed up blood a few times and managed to get the dust out of your eyes by tearing up. You wheezed and looked at yourself. "You did a number on me there Brave…" He stayed silent. "Hey, come on, don't do that, it didn't hurt that bad…"

"I… I'm… sorry," Brave growled.

"It's okay. I mean, it does hurt, but I'll live," you tried to sound positive. Brave whipped around and looked at you intensely.

"It's NOT okay! I failed my mission."

You looked at him quizzically. "Your… _mission_?" Brave nodded. "I was sent here to find you, keep you safe and unharmed, and take you back to my home planet." You rolled your eyes. "Oh so it's about you completing the mission, not the fact that I'm in pain. You men and your stupid 'oh I can't be dishonorable and screw up my mission'! Geez, think about other people for once!" You huffed and limped past him and out of the house. Brave stood there stunned.

You gritted your teeth as you pulled into the driveway and got out of your car. You hobbled into the house and into the bathroom. Brave followed wordlessly. You opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed gauze, ointment, but you couldn't reach the tweezers or bandages on the top shelf because you were too hunched over from pain. "Dammit," you muttered.

You sat down on the edge of the tub and groaned. You took a deep breath and started to rip your shorts apart to get to some wounds. You breathed in sharply because of the pain increase. Brave shifted around. You could tell he was uncomfortable. You let out a short, airy laugh. "What's wrong? Don't like blood?" You heard a quiet, ashamed growl in response. "Sorry," you bit your lip in pain and continued to finish ripping your shorts.

"There," you said quietly as you started to spread ointment on your cuts and gashes. You heard Brave open the cabinet and fiddle around with some things. He stopped using his camouflage and leaned over you and started to pick out pieces of plaster and wood. After that he began to dress them. He cleaned and dressed your other leg and arm wounds.

You removed your shirt so he could treat the rest or your wounds. He picked you up and carried you to your room and placed you on the bed. "Brave... Get me some paper and a pencil…" He nodded and got some from your desk. "Thanks…" You began to write a note explaining to your mom why you were not going to be home for a while. Using 'going on a trip' as an excuse.

"I'm sorry ooman."

"My name's Bellona, but you can call me Lona for short."

"Lona. I apologize for being… insensitive and uncaring about you."

"It's okay. I accept your apology, now put this on the table in the kitchen."

"You're bossy," Brave barked and walked off.

You smirked and turned on your iTouch and played the song 'The Game' by Motorhead. ((LOL YOU JUST LOST THE GAME GUYS XD)) Brave came back in the room and looked at the iTouch. You looked up at him and turned up the volume. "Like the song?" He shrugged. "It's okay." You smiled and tapped the screen to put on 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. "Do you like this one?" Brave nodded. You put down your iTouch and scooted a little to the left. "Sit down next to me," you patted the empty space. Brave walked over then stopped. You raised an eyebrow. "I have to take off my armor. One moment." He took off his mask and removed his armor and gauntlets and trophies, but left his loincloth alone.

You couldn't help but keep your eyes on his body. Muscular… incredibly toned, only a few scars, but that made it all the more better. Broad shoulders, well-built thighs and an eight pack… His color of green with brown and burnt orange flecks and a cream-colored stomach… something sparked a feel of lust in your body.

Your breathing had gotten heavier and your eyes were half-lidded. Brave looked at your face, and let his vision travel lower. His face went a little darker, and he looked right into your eyes. "Like what you see," you questioned in a low tone. "I should ask you the same," Brave retorted. Both of you went silent, and there was desire in both your eyes.

"I wouldn't think you found female humans attractive," you breathed.

"I didn't think a ooman female would find me attractive," Brave said with a hint of amusement.

"Well then you must've thought wrong… because I think you are…" You crawled on top of Brave and sat upright. He started to purr quietly and you let his hands roam free on your body. He was very gentle when touching you, being especially careful of your injuries. You smiled slyly and started to move your hips back and forth. Brave emitted a long, drawn-out growl and gripped your hips tightly. You kept moving and watched his reactions. "What… do you call this?" You laughed. "It's called… a lap dance," you your smile grew, "obviously." You started to move your hips in a circular motion and felt Brave's grip getting tighter.

---------

Jun; mmmm… giving a predator a lapdance… you shall get an interesting surprise XD

Brave; good god woman.

Jun; Thanks fer the reviews! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Jun; mmmm… giving a predator a lapdance… you shall get an interesting surprise XD

Brave; good god woman.

Jun; Thanks fer the reviews! :D

Jun; A-haa! Hey, :D awesome readers—yes you—I has pictures! So go to my profile and look for my dA page link. ON WITH THE SHOW— err story!!!

Brave; I have nothing to say to you.

Jun; That's okay :D

---------------

You went bright red as you felt something poke your bottom. You froze and went even redder as you felt it start to throb. Brave growled deeply and pushed his hips up. "Oh.. OH.. Well.. um, Brave, I think.. you might want to calm do-" You were flipped over and your wrists held above your head. Brave made a loud rumbling noise in the back of his throat and bent over and bit down on your shoulder roughly. You screeched and squirmed around, accidentally brushing against his heated organ. He purred loudly and scraped his mandible against your skin, leaving harsh marks and letting rivulets of blood stain the bed. You winched as you felt the pain come to your new injuries.

Brave started to let a hand wander between your breasts, over your stomach, and towards your panties. Your heartbeat increased tenfold as you realized he meant business. You started to wriggle around, trying to get away from the touch. "No no no no! Brave, you can't be serious..!" His grip tightened on your wrists and you groaned. He gripped your panties and ripped them off with ease.

"Oh god no… Please… Brave…" You shut your eyes tightly. His grip was loosening on your wrists and you felt his body heat disappear. "Brave…?" You opened one eye slightly and saw him looking down at your body in astonishment. "Beautiful," he whispered hoarsely.

You blushed and opened both eyes. "Lona… you're perfect." He lifted you by your hips and pulled you up so your hips were at his eye-level. You squeaked and covered yourself out of shame. Brave touched you ever so gently and just let his fingernails lightly scrape against your skin. You tried to hold in a moan, but it managed to escape. Brave chuckled and continued to touch your inner thighs. You spread them just a little. _'How can he manage to make it feel so good even after I didn't want it..? Even after it hurt a little…'_

You felt his hot breath on your thighs and he moved his touches closer and closer. You both began to shake, but not out of fear. It was pure desire and instinct. "D… Don't tease me," you growled. Brave glanced up at you, and with a smug look, he inserted a finger into you. The air around you was getting thicker and hotter by the second. Your breathing got louder as he inserted another finger and pumped them in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"YES," you grabbed Brave by the shoulders and threw him onto the floor. You jumped on him and ripped away the loincloth. "…Oh.. my…that… can't… no way… impossible…" You looked at Brave. He shrugged. You looked back at it, then at him again. "I- I- THAT WILL HURT LIKE A BITCH!" He laughed and sat up and grabbed your butt and positioned you over it. "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on there—" He pushed you down so a few inches were in. You jaw dropped and Brave pushed you down a little more. A scream caught in your throat and tears flowed from your eyes freely. You choked out a sob.

Brave held you where you were so you could get adjusted. You shook with pain and pleasure and gripped his shoulders and dug your nails in. "Good God Brave… I said 'hold on'!" You took in a deep breath and rested your forehead against his. Brave's rhythmic breathing calmed you down and you had adjusted by then. "Okay, now… go SLOW, you understand?" Brave nodded and began to move you up and down gradually. You started to move by yourself, faster and faster. Brave let go of your hips and you kept going, each movement faster than before.

You screamed silently as an orgasm wracked your body. Brave felt your muscles tighten around him, and he felt your climax. He roared and came inside you. You felt his hot cum flow into you and you closed your eyes and fell forwards onto Brave's chest. He wrapped a strong arm around your waist and pulled you off of him, and set you on the bed.

"Brave, next time, pull out. It's common courtesy," you laughed as he looked at you funny. "Now why would I want to do that?" You abruptly stopped laughing. "I don't want to get pregnant…" Brave blinked slowly and groaned. "Um, yeah, I don't think birth control is going to stop your _alien_ sperm… We got a problem now," you stated. Brave rubbed his temples and growled. "We have to get you to the ship…" You laughed loudly. "In that condition? Um, have you seen yourself? Have you seen ME?" Brave rolled his eyes and wrapped you up in the bed sheets. "We're going," he said bluntly.

----------

Jun; You know, I don't think regular birth control could stop alien sperm… And the sex shall get better, I promise XD.

Brave; Oy vey.

Jun; WELL, we'll just have to find out if you get pregnant! XD No, I don't think you will… Not now at least… Thanks for the lovely reviews!


End file.
